Gummibeerensaft
Der Gummibeerensaft ist ein nach einer speziellen Rezeptur der Gummibären gekochter Trunk, der dem Konsumenten für kurze Zeit unglaubliche Fähigkeiten verleiht. Allgemeines Gummibeerensaft ist flüssig wie Wasser und von tiefroter Farbe. Er wird von den Gummibären in Gummi Glen von Alters her gebraut und dient zu Verteidigungszwecken, weshalb dort auch jeder Gummibär stets eine kleine Flasche davon mit sich führt. Es handelt sich dabei um kleine, kugelrunde oder leicht kegelförmige Glasphiolen, in die üblicherweise seitlich der Umriss eines Gummibärenkopfes eingeschmolzen ist und die mit einem Korken verschlossen sind. Wie man in Der Kopfgeldjäger (Folge 15b) erfährt, sind in der Umgebung von Gummi Glen an strategisch sinnvollen Plätzen auch einzelne Gummibeersaftflaschen deponiert. Einen ausreichenden Vorrat an gebrautem Gummibeerensaft bewahrt Grammi in einem liegend gelagerten Fass in einem Schrank in ihrer Küche auf. Wirkung Gummibären, die den Saft trinken, gibt er für ca. 30 Sekunden die Fähigkeit, ohne Anstrengung wie ein Gummiball umherzuhüpfen und damit zum Beispiel zu fliehen oder auch anzugreifen. Menschen verleiht dieser Gummibeerensaft für die gleiche Zeitspanne hingegen übermenschliche Kraft und Kondition – dies aber nur ein Mal pro Tag. Auf Ungeheuer hat er ebenfalls diese stärkende Wirkung, aber bei ihnen wirkt er so oft sie ihn trinken. Von seiner Existenz und Wirkung wissen neben den Gummibären nur Cavin, Prinzessin Calla, Lady Bane (?) und Herzog Igzorn. Letzterer möchte Ihn verwenden, um mit einer derart gestärkten Ungeheuerarmee Schloss Dunwyn zu erobern. Das ist auch der Grund für seine unermütliche Suche nach Gummi Glen und der dort wohnenden Gummibärenbande, denn für seinen Plan braucht er das geheime Rezept. Herstellung Der exakte Herstellungsprozess des Gummibeerensaftes ist ein streng gehütetes Geheimnis und wird immer nur von der amtierenden Hüterin ihrer Nachfolgerin beigebracht – es gibt also keine schriftliche Aufzeichnung der Rezeptur. In Das Geheimrezept (Folge 9) erwählt Grammi Sunni zu ihrer Nachfolgerin und bringt ihr die Herstellung des Saftes bei. Dazu sind Gummibeeren in den folgenden Farben und Mengen in einen Kessel mit siedendem Wasser (?) einzustreuen: * 6 Teile rote Beeren * 4 Teile orangene Beeren * 3 Teile purpurrote Beeren * 4 Teile blaue Beeren * 3 Teile grüne Beeren * 1 Teil gelbe Beeren * ... * 5 Teile blaue Beeren * 3 Teile gelbe Beeren Anschließen muss der Beerensud noch in drei Schritten mit einem Löffel bearbeitet werden: a) ganz langsam und nur an der Oberfläche nach rechts rühren b) ganz langsam und nur an der Oberfläche nach links rühren c) ein Mal an die Topfseite klopfen, damit innen anhaftende Luftblasen sanft aufsteigen Damit ist der Gummibeerensaft fertig und kann abgefüllt werden. Unerwünschte Wirkungen Wird mehr als eine kleine Portion des Gummibeersaftes auf einmal getrunken, führt dies bei einem Gummibären zu unkontrolliertem umherprallen (Sir Thornberry in Die Riesenspinne (Folge 49)). Beim Menschen ... (Igzorn in A Kingdom for a pie). Was eine Überdosierung bei anderen Wesen hervorruft, ist nicht bekannt. Wird bei der Herstellung vom Rezept abgewichen, hat dies direkten Einfluss auf die Wirkung des Gummibeersaftes. Dies reicht von einer Verkürzung der Wirkdauer bis hin zu völlig anderen Auswirkungen wie ballonähnliches Aufblähen oder Sprießen von rosa Haaren am ganzen Körper. Grammi als Rezepthüterin kennt viele dieser „alternativen“ Rezepturen und braut mehrere absichtlich für Herzog Igzorn, der sie wegen dem Rezept entführt hat. Trivia * In Doktor Dexters Zauberelixier (Folge 40a) wird der Gummibeerensaft zur Zutat im gleichnamigen Vitaltrunk. Kategorie:Magische Objekte